justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Panau Tengah Bay
Panau Tengah Bay is an area in Just Cause 2. Description "Tengah" is Malay and Indonesian for "Middle". It's one of the nine districts in Panau. The district comprises of a series of large islands in the center of Panau. They are connected to each other and to other districts by a network of roads. There are a collection of small settlements, Military Bases, three Ports, and one airport in the far Northern tip of Panau Tengah Bay. 1 base seems to be named after a captain, and another base also seems to be named after a general. A unique thing about this district is its ports all have Flak Cannons and two of the ports have Colonels. .]] Geography The district lies in the center of Panau and stretches from East of the Senjakala Islands to the coast of Tanah Raya in the North, at the foothills of the Berawan Besar Mountains. The district is made up of tropical forest with a small area of mountainous desert in the Northwest corner. The district also contains a large natural river delta, west of the Lautan Lama Desert and a large picturesque bay full of coral reefs, which the district is named after. The bay is lined with settlements and most of the bay is made up of the sea and rivers. Industry Apart from the military bases and ports in the area, there's very few industrial areas in the Tengah Bay. There's only two large facilities in the area. However, in the middle of the bay, around 1 km from the Tanah Raya coast on an large island, Pulau Berapi, Panau's largest oil refinery, can be found. In the Rajang river delta the Pemainan Racun is the only significant facility. Transport The district lies in an important strategical position at the center of Panau, and connects the Southern districts to the North which then connects to Panau City. The district's islands are well connected by roads and bridges, which span across large canals in the delta region. The PHS (Panau Motorway/Highway System) enters the district briefly in the North, connecting the district's only airport with the rest of Panau. Boats are more frequent in the bay due to the large area of sea that Panau Tengah Bay has. Due to most of the district made up of the sea, travel by boat is a common method of getting from the Ramai Rakyat Islands to the Lautan Lama Desert. Also, the bay has some settlements situated on the east coast of the bay, which allows for visiting places like Karl Blaine's Residence. Gallery Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk.jpg|Si-47 Leopard near Kem Sungai Sejuk. Panau Tengah Bay seen from a mountain.jpg Pekan Buah Melambak (before the release of Just Cause 2).jpg|Shoreline of Tengah bay, at Pekan Buah Melambak. This picture was released before Just Cause 2 as a part of some kind of an advertisement. The vehicle is a Chepachet PVD. Panau Tengah Bay seen from Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi.png|View from Kem Gunung Dataran Tinggi. Pekan Buah Melambak.jpg|Center of Pekan Buah Melambak. Reapers HQ.png|Reapers HQ. Tanah Lebar.png|Tanah Lebar military airport. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Content